Bathtub Mishaps
by kaoru240
Summary: Todo lo que queria Rukia fue tener un tiempo para tomar un baño.Pero cuando el papá de Ichigo regresa mas temprano, provoca un caos.Ichixruki. esta es una traduccion, del orignal q esta en ingles, este fic le pertenece a Kane Shi Megami. disfruten


Hola de nuevo bueno les quiero decir primero que todo que el fanfic que leeran a continuación no es mio sino que de **_Kane Shi Megami_** me encanto mucho este fanfic, me mate de la risa, y espero que a ustedes les guste, quiero cooperar para poder aumentar la seccion en español de bleach ya que todavía encuentro que hay muy poco, y en ingles hay un monton, todos los dias actualizan o exponen un fic nuevo, y en español hay veces q an pasado dos dias sin ninguna actualizacion nueva o algun nuevo fic,

Bien mejor dejo de criticar (no me peguen por el comentario anterior porfis) y les dejo que el siguiente fanfic

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bathtub Mishaps (contratiempo en la bañera)

Rukia chilló prácticamente de la alegría cuando ella cerró la puerta del baño. El papá de Ichigo se había ido esa mañana a otro viaje mientras que sus dos hermanas iban a dormir en casa de una amiga de ambas. Eso significó que la casa, o más importante el baño, podía ser usado por ella. Shinigami o no, ella todavía era una mujer y una de las cosas que ella extrañó la mayoría de las veces era los largos baños en la bañera en la mansión.

Desde que ella llegó hace casi dos meses aquí, ella tenía que salir furtivamente al baño para una ducha rápida cuando nadie estaba en casa o cuando todos estaban dormidos. Siempre fue con prisa y era estresante debido al pensamiento de que ella pudiera causar un problema mayor a Ichigo si ella fuera descubierta.

Pero hace sólo unos minutos Ichigo le había dado permiso, mientras diciéndole que podía ahora que sus dos hermanas habían salido. Él le dio una mirada cómica cuando ella corrió por las escaleras pero ella no cuidó, ella no podría esperar a que él entendiera. El grifo corría fuertemente llenando la tina cuando ella se sacó rápidamente sus calcetines y falda. Buscando en el closet del baño, ella encontró una toalla rosa y unas burbujas para baño. Ella sonrió triunfante, mientras le echaba una pequeña cantidad a la tina. Esto iba a ser grandioso ella pensó cuando se metió al agua.

El resto de su ropa se tiró en el taburete cercano y la toalla quedó lejos a la longitud de los brazos. Ella oyó el golpe de la puerta delantero pero se imaginó que Ichigo había salido para ir de compras. Era celestial. Las burbujas hicieron cosquillas en su cara cuando ella se resbaló más a dentro en el agua caliente.

Los pasos dados a prisa en los escalones alfombrados la preocuparon, Ichigo no debe de haber tenido prisa, él le había dicho que él probablemente iba a estar haciendo algún trabajo de la escuela. Su cuerpo se tensó pero ella no consiguió no tomar atencion, ciertamente ella simplemente estaba sacando conclusiones.

Con un golpe en la puerta le dijo por el otro lado, "Rukia! Abre la puerta, mi papá regresó!"

"¿Qué?" ella gritó cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho, "¿que cosa buena pasaría si entras aquí?!"

"¡eres estupida! ¿Qué pasa si él tiene que entrar allí por alguna razón y entrar?"

Mierda, buen punto. La puerta de abajo se cerró de golpe, el padre de Ichigo estaba en casa.

"Abre la puerta idiota," él susurró a través de la puerta.

"Está abierto idiota," ella le dijo a su compañero, después él se entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Nunca has oido de cerrar la puerta?" él preguntó todavía mirando lejos de ella.

"no estaba muy preocupada por eso, ya que ambos estábamos solos y tu sabias donde estaria." él tenía razón, ella había sido demasiado descuidada.

Los pesados pasos que subían por la escalera les hicieron a los dos parar de respirar. "¡Oi! Ichigo! Akimoto-san llamó y me dijo que iba a tener que quedarme una semana extra, asi que regresé por un poco más de cosas!"

Su voz se marchitó señalando que estaba lejos y que él entró a su alcoba.

"Oh sí?" Ichigo volvió a llamar a través de la puerta.

"Sí, así que dile a mis chicas, y diles que yo les traeré algo especial de Kyoto!"

"¡Esta bien!"

Durante unos minutos, había nada más que el silencio y Rukia asumió que ellos estaban salvados. Pero cuando los pasos regresaron de abajo se y detuvieron en la puerta del baño golpeando fuerte la puerta.

"Oye Ichigo, necesito entrar para sacar algunas de mis cosas del closet."

"¿Que?!Tu no puedes entrar aquí!" Ichigo gritó mientras retrocediendo físicamente fuera de la puerta para entrar en una posición defensiva.

"Deja de ser tan bebe idiota, tengo que sacar algunas cosas para poder irme, por otra parte yo apenas buscare alrededor y te molestaré."

Ichigo cuyos ojos habían estado cerrados todo el tiempo se volvió hacia Rukia y abrió un ojo, 'sostiene tu respiración ' él habló con voz hueca y Rukia supo que su corazón iba a brincar fuera de su pecho. Ella agitó su cabeza ferozmente.

"Sólo dime lo que quieres y yo te lo daré," él sugirió.

"Estas loco, como yo confiaría en ti para conseguir las cosas correctas. Porque lloras tanto Ichigo, no es como que fuera a ver algo que yo ya no he visto antes."

Ichigo miró la puerta antes de ir hacia Rukia hacer que se hundiera en la tina. "Bien entonces date prisa viejo la puertas esta cerrada sin llave."

¿La puerta no había sido cerrada con llave? fue el último pensamiento de Rukia antes de que Ichigo sumergiera su cabeza en la tina, el agua quemaba su nariz. **(n/a ichi hundio la cabeza de rukia xD)**

Ella podía oír al papá de Ichigo entrar y abrir la puerta del closet. Mientras destruía unos estantes él le preguntó a Ichigo, "Por qué tu no ha entrado el agua todavía?" y ella apretó sus ojos más firme.

"Estoy esperando a que te vayas," vino su contestación.

"Eso eres estupido, simplemente entra, el agua se va a enfriar."

"Puedo esperar."

"Tu odias tomar baños que no sea a punto de ebullicion,"**(n/a se refiere a q a ichigo le gusta el agua caliente para bañarse)** él dijo de vuelta, "Sólo entra, yo estoy teniendo problemas para encontrar mis navajas de afeitar extras de todos modos."

Ella no oyó nada más durante algún rato y ella rezaba que él las hubiera encontrado y se hubiera ido. Pero cuando ella sintió algo en la bañera ella tenía que pellizcarse para no gritar. Mirando hacia el borde de la tina, ella podía ver claramente las piernas de Ichigo.

Como si sosteniendo su respiración fuera una pena, sus pulmones y pecho estaban quemando más ferozmente ahora mas q nunca. Ciertamente él no ……

Ella ya se sentia mal cuando Ichigo se metió a la bañera haciendo plaf(n/a para el q no entienda, se tiro un chapuzon) y ella supo que iba a morir ahogada. Con ambas piernas lado de ella, ella empezó a estudiar en su mente algunos problemas de matemática que ellos habían aprendido ayer en la escuela.

"todavía no terminas bastardo, me gustaría relajarme mientras tomo un baño," su voz era más cerca ahora y casi la hizo tiemblar.

"Sí sí, ya termine. Geez que bicho te picó, estas más malhumorado de lo usual."

"ninguno"

La puerta del closet se cerró y Rukia estaba llegando a su limite

"Recuerda decirles a tus hermanas que no se preocupen por mi y que los llamaré cuando llegue al pueblo esta noche"

"bien"

"Cuida de ellas"

"Lo hare"

"diviertete" lo dijo con una voz sonsonete y Rukia se pregunto que fue eso **(n/a lo dijo en tono burlon, para los que no hayan entendido, P)**

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rukia sale del agua tomando aire y limpiar del agua sus ojos. Ichigo estaba sentado en el otro lado de la tina con los brazos en los bordes, no solo sin camisa, pero con una cómoda mueca en su cara. La puerta de la entrada se cerro de golpe y ella suspiró aliviada.

Ella miró furiosamente a su compañero de clases, que tenia que moverse y continuo tomando un bocado por aire. **(n/a ya se imaginan a la pobre xD)**

"¿Que estabas pensando?"

"¿Preferias que sospechara?" levantando la ceja

Bueno no. Podría haber sido mucho peor, ella pensó, asi que tendria que perdonar esta invasión de privacidad.

"Sale"

"¿Que?"

"Tu me escuchaste, yo estaba disfrutando mi baño y ahora esta arruinado asi que tienes que salir"

"Asi, tu vete" el desafío

"Ichigo" ella gruño

El se rió y comenzando a salir de la bañera mientras Rukia se obligo ella misma a mirar lejos sin convertirse en un tomate.

"uh oh"

"Ah que te refieres con Uh oh?, ¿que fue lo que hiciste?" ella preguntó siguiendo la linea de vista, viendo donde estaba la su ropa y toalla empapada completamente.

"Supongo que debo de haber inundado la tina cuando yo entré," él dijo frotando su cabeza tímidamente. Apretando la toalla alrededor de su cintura, ella miró cuando él tiró toda la ropa mojada y toalla en la ropa sucia y pescó fuera una nueva toalla. Ella miró sin decir algo cuando él puso la toalla en el taburete junto con una camisa blanca que él había estado llevando antes de que él la uniera en el baño.

"No se mojó," él leyó sus pensamientos; "Debe ser suficiente hasta que nosotros cuidemos de tu ropa."

Él ni siquiera no la molestó el tiempo entero e incluso bajó la caja del lavado con él cuando él se fue……y él todavía estaba llevando solamente una toalla.

Rukia permitió a su cabeza caerse al borde de la tina que esperaba dar una bofetada algún sentido devuelta en su cabeza**(n/a osea ella se pego en la cabeza para reaccionar, después de todo lo ocurrido)**. Desgraciadamente, apenas le dio un dolor de cabeza y no hizo nada con las pequeñas vibraciones extrañas que ella tenía. Resbalándose fuera ella envolvieron la toalla pequeña alrededor de ella y procedieron cerrar con llave la puerta. Después de vestir, agotando la tina, y limpiar el suelo del remojón su mejor habilidad, ella se puso la camisa de Ichigo.

Era tres tamaños mas grande, pero ella estaba esperando eso, después de todo ella tenía problemas para encontrar ropa de mujer que le encajara. Caminando abajo al cuarto del lavado, ella encontró la caja intacta cerca de la lavandera. Bien éste era un problema….. Mientras ella nunca querría que Ichigo viera mucho menos lavado su ropa, mientras incluyendo sus prendas interior, ella todavía habría querido un poco de ayuda en el cuarto del lavado.

Ella se sentía muy expuesta de repente y como si, ella estaba siendo observada. girando en una posición defensiva, ella vio Ichigo en la puerta con su boca que cuelga abierta ligeramente. ¿Qué diablos y que le sucede?

Encogiéndose de hombros fuera de su conducta rara, ella se acerca a la lavandería recogiendo una bolsa del lavado y metió su ropa mojada dentro. "Yo voy a Urahara regresaré pronto."

"¿Por qué necesitas ir allí?"

No siendo bastante competente para lavar su propia ropa no era algo ella estaba deseosa decirle todavía, "necesito unas cosas, yo regresaré en un par de horas."

Ella caminó lejos de él, con la bolsa de ropa y encabezó hacia su cuarto. Por suerte ella todavía tenía un vestido de repuesto que ella podría llevar para visitar al pervertido; ella había estado esperando no tener que visitarlo de nuevo tan pronto.

Entretanto, perdido en su mundo, Rukia se olvida de Ichigo que estaba deteniéndose en la puerta con su boca abierto. Él no supo qué está pasando con su orgullo él se sentió viéndola en su camisa**(n/a el pobre se embobo con la imagen)**. Él no iba a admitir ciertamente que él estaba deseando a su compañera de clase de repente en su camisa que todavía estaba aferrándose a ella en su cuerpo ligeramente mojado.

Tragando difícilmente él palmoteó en su cabeza por un esfuerzo por desterrar los pensamientos pervertidos que atraviesan su cabeza. Él se estaba convirtiéndose en su padre y eso no era una cosa buena.

Un papel amarillo que estaba pegada en la puerta delantera lo detuvo muerto del impacto.

_Ichigo,_

_Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, finalmente te has convertido en todo un hombre y estas mostrando mas interes en el sexo opuesto, sin embargo, si tu me haces abuelo a tan temprana edad, te castraré. Disfruta tu semana y si mis niñas me dicen que tu novia durmió alli, te castraré por eso tambien._

_Oh e Ichigo, las toallas rosadas y la ropa interior de conejitos siempre se deben esconder si estas saliendo con una chica. _

_Con amor,_

_Papá_

Aplastando la nota Ichigo sentia que el color se iba de su cara. Ese hijo de perra supo todo el tiempo que ella estaba allí.

El tendra una paliza cuando regrese a casa.

**_Notas de _****_Kane Shi Megami_****** Yeah, la trama de conejitos me consiguieron de nuevo. ¿A nadie mas le extraña donde Rukia hizo su lavado? Y yo pienso que el papa de Ichigo sabe mas de lo que deja conocer.

**_Notas de kaoru:_** bueno aquí les deje este fic traducido de **kane shi megami**, me gusto mucho este fic la primera vez que la lei, me mate de la risa, pensando en la pobre Rukia alli ahogándose mientras el papa de Ichi se hacia el leso. Queria decirles que tengo otros 2 fic mas con autorización para traducir, los dos son de **ren is a bird **me gustaron muchovoy a publicar pronto el primer fic que hizo de ichiruki, de verdad que es lindo, pero antes me gustaría saber si les gusto como traduzco, porfavor díganme si quieren que siga traduciendo sobre esta pareja, y en q tengo que mejorar, porfavor criticas para asi seguir mejorando, porfis, si no me enojo si me critican.

Bien los dejo espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, y porfavor reviews, please, necesito saber que piensan.

PS: me avisan cualquier error ok?


End file.
